Love Is War
by LkIceRow
Summary: Love Is War ! L'Histoire d'un amour en péril, inspirée par la chanson ayant le même nom ! Couple Miku X Mikuo ...
1. Prologue : Miku Hatsune

Salut à tous ! C'est Lk' (Drôle de surnom) !

C'est parti pour ma deuxième fic ! Et cette fois, pas un OS, oui une bonne et longue fic *o*

Et oui encore une sur les Vocaloid mais la prochaine sera sûrement une One Piece ou DGM ou encore une Reborn. Bref après le couple Rin X Len, cette fois c'est autour du couple Miku et Mikuo que la fic va être.

Ah j'oubliais, la fic est inspiré de la chanson Love Is War, je sais pas si ça a déjà été fait mais si non bah une grande première ^^

Genre : Principalement de la Romance et de l'Action / Aventure.

Repère Géographique : Terre, Japon, Tokyo

Repère Temporel : Quelques années après 2012 :D

Couple : Miku X Mikuo

POV : Principalement Miku mais je préciserai si le POV change au cours d'un chapitre.

Autres : Le couple Miku x Mikuo est certe, un couple entre un Vocaloid officiel et un fan-made mais il est bien existant, après libre à vous d'être d'accord avec ou non. Sinon bonne lecture ;D

* * *

**Love is War**

** P**rologue : **M**iku **H**atsune !

* * *

_Les Vocaloid, les célèbres personnages nippons représentants les voix synthétisées de chanteurs réels par un programme ayant le même nom, vont longtemps vous impressionner, en chantant et en dansant mais comment réagirez-vous si jamais on vous disait qu'ils n'allaient plus être de simples personnages, que vous ne verrez plus d'hologramme en concert … mais des personnes réelles, en chair en os ! Et bien ce fut le projet de grands chercheurs et scientifiques qui réussit à aboutir après plusieurs années de travail acharné ! Miku Hatsune, Rin & Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, Gumi et bien d'autres encore vont être matérialisés. _

C'est ici au Japon, dans la ville de Tokyo, que nous nous retrouvons ! Au faite, salut, moi c'est Miku Hatsune, je sais pas si vous me connaissez, je suis dans les Vocaloid ! Vous voulez savoir ce que je fais ? Bah je m'apprête à aller sur scène ! Pourquoi ? Bah je suis en concert avec les Kagamine ! Là, Rin vient de finir sa chanson _Kokoro_ et maintenant c'est mon tour !

« Fiou ! J'ai fini vas-y Miku c'est ton tour, ils sont de plus en plus excités nos fans, faut les comprendre, maintenant on est comme eux ! me dit Rin en souriant.

- Bon c'est à mon tour !

- Bonne chance ! me dirent Len et Rin en cœur. »

A peine arrivé sur scène, je n'eus le temps de lever le bras pour saluer le public que des acclamations m'étant destiné résonnèrent dans toute la salle ! Je fis un petit sourire et donna le signal pour commencer ma chanson : Love Is War ! Dès que j'avais commencé à chanter, les cris de la foule en joie ce multiplièrent au moins pas dix ! Le public toujours aussi fantastique ^^ !

« … Senkyou wa imada furi nano desu (La situation de guerre exige un recul)

Koi wa moumoku (L'amour exige un recul …)

Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no (Oui, je serais réveillée par ton baiser) »

Après avoir remercié le public, je quittais la scène. Une fois le concert terminé, une séance d'autographe eut lieu, cette fois ce fut la plus longue séance jamais faite ! La journée venait de s'achever, Rin et Len allait rentrer chez eux.

« Miku, tu veux qu'on te raccompagnes ? me demanda Len.

- Merci c'est gentil mais j'attends quelqu'un.

- Euh ok bah bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

Len et Rin partirent puis après vingt minutes d'attente la personne que j'attendais arriva en courant.

« Désolé du retard Miku !

- T'es encore en retard Mikuo ! répondis-je en le frappant.

- Aïe … bon on y va ?

- Oui, sinon comment était ton concert ?

-Tranquille et toi ?

- Déchaîné !

- Haha ! répondit-il en riant.

- Je vois pas ce qui est drôle ! lui dis-je en rougissant.

Oui il est gonflant par contre Mikuo mais bon, au fond je l'aime bien.

Voilà ma vie, la routine quoi ! Mais bon, comment pouvais-je savoir que ce monde paisible et tranquille d'apparence allait se transformer en un cauchemar ?

« _Nous nous retrouvons dans le journal de 20 h pour un flash spécial, d'étranges phénomènes se sont produit dans la région d'Hokkaidō ! Des nombreuses tombes de cimetières de villes différentes ont disparu ! Un de nos journalistes est actuellement à Hokkaidō ! Nous le retrouvons._

_-_ _Bonjour à tous je suis actuellement dans l'un des cimetières frappés, comme vous pouvez voir il man… ZZZZZ Hein ?! C'est quoi cette chose ?! ZZZZ AHHHH ZZZZ Aidez-moi ! ZZZZZZZ _

_- …. Euh, nous interrompons ce programme pour… des problèmes techniques … _

- … Oh oh je le sens mal ! rétorqua Mikuo.

- Hein ?! Chai raté quelque choge ? lui demandais-je en mangeant un paquet de chips. »

_A Suivre …_


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'Aube d'une Guerre

**Chapitre 1 : L'Aube d'Une Guerre **

* * *

Le mystère des tombes disparues, ainsi que du journaliste et son équipe disparue lança un grand froid dans tout le Japon. Puis les choses s'aggravèrent de plus en plus de tombes et de journalistes disparurent ce qui commença à affoler la population qui commençait à éviter cette histoire. Mais ce n'était pas ces mystérieux incidents qui allaient nous empêcher de vivre normalement nos vies.

Aujourd'hui, on était en congé Mikuo et moi, alors il a accepté … de son plein gré de m'accompagner faire du shopping. Le pauvre portait tous mes sacs mais pas pitié, ma soif d'achat est indomptable !

« Je veux ça ! Et ça ! Et aussi ça !

- Quoi ?! Encore, si je calcule, tu en as pour … 123 671,368 Yen ! me dit Mikuo stupéfait.

- Et alors ? Tu es contre mes achats ?! Lui répondis-je en lançant un regard noir.

- .. Euh … non, non ! »

Ma soif d'achat calmée, on pouvait rentrer chez nous. J'étais tranquille et sereine loin de savoir que ce qui va suivre sera un choc tragique pour moi. Nous attendions au bord du trottoir, devant le passage piéton que le feu passe au vert. Puis une fois au vert, nous étions en train de traverser lorsqu'un chauffard … continua de rouler et faucha … la vie de Mikuo qui me poussa au dernier moment.

« Qu'est-ce que ? … M … M … Mes vêtements ! Criais-je sans voir Mikuo.

- Arg … dit Mikuo en recrachant du sang.

- Mikuo tu ne pouvais pas faire un peu atten … MIKUO ! Répondis-je en venant juste d'apercevoir ce qui était blessé. »

Mikuo fut conduit à l'hôpital, puis dans les 5 jours qui suivaient, je suis restée avec lui en attendant qu'il se rétablisse. Un jour tragique arriva, le jour où il devait être rétablit, le docteur qui devait soigner Mikuo m'annonça … la mort de Mikuo. Son enterrement eu lieu quelques jours plus tard. Si seulement on ne serait pas sorti, si seulement …

Je m'écartais pendant quelques semaines de la scène et allait tous les jours depuis son enterrement à sa tombe déposer des fleurs.

« … Repose en paix Mikuo … Hayami Sato et Yamato Keira .. tes voisins, dis-je d'un rire peu convaincant. »

Une nuit, de retour chez moi après un concert, je revis à la télévision des images des tombes disparues puis je commençais à m'imaginer une hypothèse: Et si Mikuo était victime de ses disparitions ? Je courais rapidement au cimetière puis je vis un tas de journalistes entassés en attendant un signe des tombes. La zone était encadrée par des services de police. Je tentais de pénétrer dans le cimetière mais en vain … Mais au moment où j'allais partir, j'entendis des cris, je me retournais et plus rien …il n'y avait plus de journalistes, de policiers et le pire, les tombes avaient disparues dont celle de Mikuo ! Et parmi les ténèbres de la nuit, je vis deux silhouettes.

« Euh excusez-moi ! »

Puis les deux créatures se retournèrent d'un coup et commencèrent à s'approcher de moi, mais ils semblaient boiter, puis éclairé par la lumière de la lune, je vis avec stupeur, que les deux personnages étaient … des zombies ! Les deux zombies avaient des inscriptions à leur bras gauche avec inscrit : _Hayami Sato _et _Yamato Keira_.

Je compris alors que les deux personnes étaient les tombes à côté de Mikuo. Puis, plusieurs autres silhouettes se dévoilèrent … un tas de zombie arriva face à moi. J'essayais de retrouver Mikuo mais en vain, soudain les monstres commencèrent à augmenter le pas, je rebroussais chemin et rendis une visite aux Kagamine qui avaient invité Gumi et Luka chez eux. Je leur expliquais ce qui venait de m'arriver, mais ils ne me crurent pas alors j'allumais la télé et au journal, un flash spécial passa informant de la catastrophe reportée par un de mes fans qui me filmais et qui, donc filma les zombies avec.

Les enquêtes se multiplièrent puis il fut recommandé de rester chez soi la nuit tombée. Malheureusement, les créatures ne se contentèrent pas seulement de passer, elles commencèrent à attaquer les personnes qui n'écoutèrent pas les conseils du gouvernement et qui furent sorties. Ainsi la recommandation de rester à l'intérieur devint une obligation.

…

…

Un an venait de passer depuis le début des mesures prises par le gouvernement, c'est ici que nous nous retrouvons.

« … Arg … Coriace ces bêtes ! Dis-je essoufflée.

- Grooohhh, crièrent les créatures face à moi en bavant.

- Bon … maintenant on va … sortir le grand jeu ! »

Pour venir à bout des zombies, j'appuyais sur un bouton incrusté à ma ceinture ce qui fit sortir une petite capsule. J'enclenchais l'interrupteur de la capsule, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître un énorme canon. Je lançais le chargement de l'arme et fis le décompte avant le tir. Les zombies commencèrent à s'approcher de plus en plus et attendant le bon moment pour faire feu et ainsi maximiser les dégâts, je les laissais approcher.

« Encore un peu … encore …

- Arrrrr ! Crièrent les monstres en se jetant sur moi.

- … Maintenant ! M'exclamais-je en pressant la détente. »

Cette affaire terminée, j'esquissais un petit sourire, fière de mon acte. Je rejoignais les autres au studio. Ah oui et, maintenant, chaque habitant du Japon est équipé d'arme, en effet le gouvernement en a autorisé la vente pour « s'auto-défendre ». Les scientifiques, après un bon nombre d'analyses, viennent de prouver que les morsures de zombies étaient mortelles … et chaque mort entraîne la mutation en zombie du malheureux.

Une nouvelle ère venait de se lever au Japon. C'était comme un jeu mais en vrai, le but ? Survivre !

Deux règles ont été instaurées pour éviter le chaos total : l'utilisation d'armes contre les zombies ne peut être utilisé que pour sa défense personnelle, les seules personnes autorisées à chasser les zombies sont les services publics de défense (police, ect) et les Unités.

Les Unités sont des groupes de personnes sélectionnées pour la chasse aux zombies. Voilà et depuis le temps, les Vocaloid ont changé de profession, on a une unité !

Trèves d'explication, passons aux faits ! Je venais d'arriver au studio d'enregistrement des Vocaloid enfin l'ancien studio qui est devenu notre base ainsi qu'un nid à arme.

« Fiou ! Désolé du retard les gens, j'avais une horde de zombies à mes trousses.

- T'inquiètes pas les Kagamine ainsi que Kaito sont aussi à la bourre. Me répondit Gakupo assez tendu. »

Kaito et les jumeaux étant un peu trop en retard, Gakupo demanda à Luka et à moi d'aller les chercher. Une fois dehors, Luka et moi partions à la recherche des retardataires …

P.O.V, Rin

On est en retard je sais, Kaito nous a mis dans une drôle d'affaire. Bon je vous explique, Len et moi venions juste de sortir pour aller au studio mais sur le chemin, on croisa Kaito quelques glaces à la main qui était en train de courir, jusque-là tout allait bien mais, c'est que derrière lui, une horde de zombie ce dévoila, ils semblaient être des milliers sinon Kaito les aurait vite fait battu, mais bon, son envie de glaces le perdra.

Voilà où est, encerclé par ces zombies, on a vraiment du mal là …

« Bon on fait quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Je chais po trop, Len tu en penches quoi ? Répondit Kaito en se goinfrant de glaces.

- Hmm, quelle question ! On les explose ! Répliqua-t-il fièrement. »

Ah ce Len, il a toujours autant de classe ! Je l'ado … mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Euh revenons à notre combat. Kaito venait de terminer ses glaces, Len venait de reprendre un peu de force et moi … euh bah on va dire que j'ai fini de me recoiffer. Bref on était prêt pour le combat !

…

…

P.O.V, Miku

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'on cherchait les jumeaux et Kaito, entre-temps ont a due vaincre quelques zombies. Tandis qu'on continuait à les chercher les rues nombreuses de Tokyo, j'arrêtais d'un coup semblant distinguer des voix familières. J'avertis Luka que je pensais avoir entendu la voix de nos trois amis.

Puis, nous finîmes enfin, par rejoindre Len et les autres. Sur les lieux, nous les aperçûmes, sur une montagne de corps inanimés de zombies. Ils avaient réussis à s'en sortir sans notre aide.

« Hey ! Vous êtes à la bourre vous ! Criais-je sévère.

- Désolé Miku-nee, mais on a eu des complications en chemin. S'excusa Rin, gênée.

- Ouaip, désolé Miku-nee ! Rétorqua Len à son tour.

- Dîtes vous n'avez pas remarqué que depuis quelques jours, le nombre de zombie s'est, au moins, multiplié par 10 ? demanda Luka intriguée.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont de plus en plus nombreux mais aussi, le taux de mortalité à également beaucoup augmenté à cause, de, justement, les zombies en question. C'est une sorte de cercle vicieux. Répondit Kaito. »

Bref, nous n'allions pas nous attarder dans le coin, et commencèrent à entamer notre route pour retourner au studio, quand soudain, des applaudissements retentirent derrière nous. Je me retournais pour voir qui était là et demandais aux autres de s'arrêter. C'est à ce moment que nous vîmes un drôle de gars.

Il était tranquillement assis sur le lampadaire, il portait une longue tunique noire qui trainait jusqu'à ses pieds, il avait les cheveux d'une couleur sombre, proche du bleu ou du noir. Son visage était caché par un masque blanc en métal orné de gravures magnifiques. On ne voyait que ses yeux et le bas de sa tête. Il commença à parler puis sa voix me semblait familière, malgré cette apparence qui m'est inconnu, il me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

« Je vous félicite d'avoir battu ces zombies. C'était vraiment du bon boulot.

- Merci, c'est bien trop d'honneur ! Mais qui tu es toi ? S'écria Len.

- Moi ? Je suis … Tsumi, Tsumi Hakuo. Je suis celui qui est à l'origine des zombies rencontrés dans tout le Japon et plus encore, le responsable de tous les morts répertoriés ces 2 dernières années.

- QUOI ?! Alors c'est toi ?! M'exclamais-je énervée.

- Moi ? Qu'ai-je fais ? »

…

…

P.O.V, Tsumi

Je venais voir si le bon millier que j'avais envoyé en ville avait fait du grabuge, mais au lieu de ça, quand j'arrivais sur les lieux je vis tous les zombies, inanimés et à terre, les coupables étaient plus loin, je commençais à les applaudir et ils se retournèrent. Après m'être présenté, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus commença à s'énerver.

« Moi ? Qu'ai-je fais ?

- Mikuo Hatsune ? Il ne te dit rien ? Je suis sa sœur ! Miku Hatsune, comment as-tu pu me l'enlever ?! Il était … tout pour moi.

- Mikuo … Ha … Tsune ?! Il ne me dit rien …

- Quoi ?! »

C'était étrange, c'était la première fois que lorsque quelqu'un évoqua le nom d'une personne décédé que le nom ne me dit rien. C'était comme si il me manquait une partie du crâne, ça me faisait assez mal. Il faudrait que je lui en parle.

« Bon … vous avez trouvé le fautif ! Cela vous laissera quelques indices, mais vous verrez quand la grande Guerre aura lieu ce sera trop tard !

- Hein ?! Répondit Miku. »

Sur ces paroles, je quittais les Vocaloid.

L'aube d'une Guerre nouvelle, se présente au loin, ce sera la plus grande guerre que le monde n'ai jamais connu, le déluge qu'elle provoquera sera si puissant, que le monde pourrait bien être balayé ! La Guerre du renouveau : Armageddon !

_À Suivre_


End file.
